American Idiot, eeeh… Konoha Idiot!
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: "Don't wanna be an American Idiot!" Deidara masih terus bernyanyi. Semuanya sorak-sorai bergembira. Konser gratisan yang berakhir na'as. SONGFIC! WARNING: AU, gaje, ancur, OOC, chara death, de el el… mind to RnR? chap 2 -bisa2nya- dipublish segala
1. Chapter 1

**Yuuuhuuuu!!!! Hola para readers yang budiman dan sitiman… saya kembali lagi bersama fanfic laknat yang lain :D. kali ini adalah songfic!! SONGFIC PERTAMA YANG SAYA BUAT!!! Gak ada dramatisasi dan tetek bengek lainnya… hanya disertai unsur gaje seperti biasa. Diharapkan ngebacanya sambil dengerin American Idiotnya GreenDay. Kalo ga punya, harus download lagunya dulu! (maksa!) Fic ini dibuat sebagai pelampiasan author yang ngefans abis ama BJ Amstrong dekaka + tergila-gila ama lagu yang atu ini…**

**Author : Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Disclaimer : Naruto a****kan selalu jadi milik Masashi-sensei. Kalo nggak ketuker ama punya Seishi-sensei. Dan American Idiotnya, udah pasti punya Green Day!!!**

**Genre : Parody/Humor**

**Rate : K+**

**Pairing : ****Akatsuki/Naruto U.**

**Summary : "Don't wanna be an American Idiot!!!" Deidara masih terus bernyanyi. Semuanya sorak-sorai bergembira. Konser gratisan yang berakhir na'as. SONGFIC! WARNING: AU, gaje, ancur, OOC, chara death, de el el… mind to RnR???**

_**Bla bla bla… **_: lirik lagu + suara-suara gitarnya. (emang bisa???)

**-**

**American Idiot, eeeh… Konoha Idiot?!**

**-**

"Uuuuuuh…" Naruto sekali lagi mengelap keringatnya yang senantiasa mengucur deras. Matahari masih demen-demennya manas-manasin semua siswa Konoha JHS yang lagi upacara. Adat di sekolah superelite Konoha emang aneh, kenapa upacara harus dilaksanakan tengah hari bolong?

"Maka dari itu, jangan protes kalo kalian semua kepanasan… saya sebagai kepala sekolah disini aja nggak kepanasan…" Masih terdengar pula suara Sarutobi, sang kepala sekolah—pelaku utama adat upacara siang bolong di Konoha JHS. Disebelah kanannya, aki-aki berperban yang udah bau tanah bernama Danzou masih setia melindungi Sarutobi yang asik ceramah dengan payung. Sementara disebelah kiri, ada Iruka yang mengipas-ngipasi Sarutobi.

"Terang aja dia nggak kepanasan, orang minta dipayungin ama dikipasin segala sih!" umpat Iruka pelan. Doi ternyata juga punya side job nemenin Danzou bisik-bisik.

"Dan kenapa gue yang udah tua ini juga harus ikut upacara?" balas si tua Danzou dengan bisik-bisik mode. "Gue kan udah lulus dari Konoha JHS lebih dari 2 abad yang lalu!" (ooo…8O)

"Wakil dari generasi tua mungkin?" tebak Iruka ngasal. "Gue kan masih muda."

"Cari kesempatan buat ngejek gue, ya?" Satu urat di kepala Danzou putus. Emosinya mulai memuncak (sabar dulu ya, mbah! Jangan cepet marah! Ntar cepet tua lho! Eh, emang udah tua kali ya?). Tapi ia kemudian kembali tenang dan menarik napas berat, karena menurut skenario yang dibuat, nggak ada bagian Danzou ngamuk-ngamuk ke Iruka. "Ya udahlah. Tapi kenapa ini orang dari 4 jam yang lalu masih belom selese ya ceramahnya?"

"Meneketehek. Tanya aja ama orangnya!"

-

"Panas banget neh!" Satu lembar tissue—yang tadinya putih bersih tak berdosa berubah menjadi item butek dan tak berbentuk—dilempar Naruto dengan seenak jidat ke mulut Shikamaru yang lagi menganga lebar.

"Aaah… steak ayam… nyam nyam" kata Shikamaru yang masih ngingau sambil ngunyah-ngunyah tissue yang tadi dilempar Naruto.

"Khikhikhi… si jenius itu ternyata bego juga ya kalo lagi tidur!" bisik Naruto sambil ngakak-ngakak (bisik-bisik kok ngakak?). "Ino, minta tissue lo lagi dong!"

"Apa?" Tiba-tiba Ino malah ngebentak. Naruto aja sampe jantungan. "Daritadi punya gue udah abis gara-gara elo tauk! Mana gue juga kepanasan lagi!"

"Naruto, lo kena penyakit apa sih? Kok keringetnya sampe seember gitu?" tanya Sakura yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Hah? Ember? Mana?" tanya Naruto dengan BEGO-nya sambil celingak-celinguk nyariin ember.

BUAK! Pukulan superkuat dari tangan berkekuatan abnormal milik Sakura dengan sukses mendarat dikepala kuning Naruto. "BAKA!"

"Anak-anak, jangan ribut!" Tiba-tiba suara seorang guru pengawas terdengar mendekat. Seorang guru berambut perak yang memakai masker diwajahnya itu kini sudah berada dihadapan NaruSaku yang masih main bogem-bogeman.

"Baik, Kakashi-sensei! Maaf"

_**( intro )**_

"Saya ingatkan, kita harus tetap melestarikan budaya upacara sacral ini setiap harinya… sehingga seluruh kegiatan pembelajaran mulai saat ini akan…"

DUUAAAAARR!!!!!!!

"Diundur" mulut licin Sarutobi tiba-tiba berenti ngomong karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras daridekatnya. Sementara Dazou—dayang 1—langsung sakratulmaut saking kagetnya (dasar orang tua!) dan Iruka—dayang 2—berusaha menolong Danzou yang sekarat. "WOY, SUARA APAAN TADI?!!"

"PAK KEPSEK YANG TERHORMAT, BISA NGGAK KAGAK USAH TERIAK_TERIAK?!! DIDEPAN MIC LAGI!! MAU BIKIN KITA SEMUA JADI BUDEG, YA?!!!" bentak seluruh siswa berjamaah.

"Oooh… gomen" kata Sarutobi sambil nyengir kuda.

"LOHAAAA, KONOHA JEEE-HAAAA-EEESSSS…" Terdengar suara cempreng dari arah yang sama kayak suara bom meledak tadi. "GREEN AKATSUKI MAU MAMPIIIIIRRR!!!!"

Semua orang yang lagi upacara pun menengok kea rah suara cempreng itu. Anak-anak yang lagi upacara langsung sorak-sorai kayak orang baru dapet tontonan konser gratis. Para guru melongo. Danzou berbinar-binar dan si Iruka sweatdrop.

"Ternyata suara berisik tadi ulah si Deidara, ya?" gumam Sasuke yang berdiri disebelah Naruto.

"YEEEEEIII!!!! GREEN AKATSUKIIIIIIII~!!!!!"

Daribalik reruntuhan duplikat tembok Berlin alias tembok pembatas sekolah yang tuiiiinggiiiinyaaa minta ampun, berdirilah 3 orang dengan gagahnya. Sayang, cuma tampangnya doang yang nggak gagah. Yang satunya kayak banci, satunya muka seksi (?), yang topengan kagak ngarti mukanya kayak gimana.

"Kenalkan, gue Deidara sang vokalis, un!!!!" kata si banci yang bermuka separoh—setengahnya ketutup poni—sambil sok narsis. "Deidara Amstrong! Un!"

"Gue Sasori, gitar!!! Panggil gue Sasori Dirnt" Yang rambut merah ngikut ber-inttroducing ria sambil bertampang sok cool.

"Saya Tobi!!! Tobi Cool yang baik! Drummer Green Akatsuki!!!!" Dan yang bertopeng juga ikut-ikutan memperkenalkan diri sambil dadah-dadahan entah ama siapa.

Gemuruh suara sorak-sorai para siswa Konoha JHS yang tadi tersiksa—tapi sekarang girang—menghiasi lapangan upacara itu.

_**don't want to be an American Idiot**_

"GREEN AKATSUKIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

Sasori mulai permainan gitar dahsyatnya.

_**don't want a nation under the new mania**_

Deidara juga jelas-jelas mulai nyanyi lagunya Green Day 'American Idiot' dan tentu saja, selalu ditambah embel-embel 'un'. Kebayangkah diotak anda yang baca sekalian, jadi seperti apa lagu yang dinyanyiin ama Billie dekaka itu?

_**And can you hear the sound of hysteria?**_

Suara drum yang dipukul-pukul Tobi pake lollipop (?) dengan cara yang 'sangat' tidak berperasaan pun menggema ke segala penjuru.

_**The subliminal mind fuck America**_

Semua murid yang tadinya suntuk pun mulai asik joget-joget ditengah suara Deidara dan alat musik dari SasoTobi. Dari balik tubuh ketiga orang yang main band itu tampak seseorang berkulit biru laut dan seseorang lagi yang berwajah keriput dan berambut hitam. Tau kan siapa? Mari kita perkenalkan sodara-sodara, Kisame Hoshigaki and sohib karibnye, Itachi Uchiha!!!!

"Aaaah… aku tau bakaaniki ku pasti ada disana!" kata Sasuke malas—bisa-bisa nyaingin Shikamaru tuh—sambil masang muka enek. Sakura—yang bela-belain maksa badannya buat ga nari-nari kayak yang lain, katanya ish mau nemenin Sasuke-kunnya tersayang—pun menanggapi, "Sasuke-kun kok bisa tahu?"

"Jelas aja! Item-item nggak jelas dibelakangnya Deidara itu kan Itachi!" kata Sasuke sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi yang lagi melototin guru-guru pake matanya yang merah-merah nyeremin.

"Ooooh…" Sakura akhirnya ngeh dan ngangguk-ngangguk. "Ada sharingannya, tapi kok aneh? Jadi itu emang kakak Sasuke-kun, ya?"

"Dia itu anggota Green Akatsuki! Bagian seksi publikasi."

"Kok bisa?" Dan Sakura, nggak ngeh lagi!

"Liat tuh! Dia kan pake Sharingannya buat ngediemin guru-guru. Dan sekarang guru-guru bego itu pasti lagi ada didalem genjutsunya Itachi" jelas Sasuke singkat. Sakura pun memperhatikan sesuatu yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. Dimatanya, sekarang para guru juga lagi pada joget-joget kagak jelas sambil pasang muka mesum.

"Pantesan jadi seksi publikasi. Jadi ini alesannya kenapa Green Akatsuki bisa setenar itu…"

_**welcome to a new kind of tension**_

_**all across the alien nation**_

_**where everything isn't meant to be okay**_

_**television dreams of tomorrow**_

_**we're not the ones who're meant to follow**_

_**for that's enough to argue**_

Lagi-lagi muncul keanehan daribalik tubuh trio Green Akatsuki yang lagi nyanyi itu. Ada 6 orang bertampang abnormal yang muncul berderetan. Ada yang piercingan, ada yang origamian, ada yang cadaran, ada yang tasbihan, ada yang kurungan, ada juga yang mukanya kayak ular. PeinKonanKakuHidanZetsuOro pun muncul juga dilapangan upacara Konoha JHS itu!

"Dan ini adalah penari stripteas khusus dari Green Akatsuki!!!!!" teriak Deidara sambil nunjuk ke arah rombongan Pein.

"YEAH!!!"

Semua murid yang lagi ngejoget ria ala lekong lagi ngamen itu jadi tambah antusias begitu denger apa yang dibilangin ama Deidara tadi. Dan diem-diem, para guru yang masih ada dalam genjutsu Itachi juga mukanya keliatan tambah mesum (?).

_**well maybe I'm the faggot America**_

Deidara kembali menyanyi. Pein dekaka mulai beraksi!

Si peircingan ama si origamian nari-nari jatilan. Pein jadi kuda lumpingnya, Konan yang dikejar-kejar. Kalau diperhatikan, dua makhluk itu tampak kayak orang pacaran yang lagi kejar-kejaran. Eh, karena si Pein peircingan, malah kayak cewek malang yang lagi dikejar-kejar pencopet ya?

_**I'm not a part of a redneck agenda**_

Beralih ke tampang ular yang lagi menari 'panas' diujung sana, sampe sekitarnya pun ikut kebawa panas juga. Ternyata, ada Orochimaru yang dengan khusyuknya menari goyang patah-patah sambil nyetrika kurungannya Zetsu yang udah kusut (?). Pantesan aje lainnya ikut kepanasan! Masa nari sambil nyetrika?

"AC lagi ngadat, jadi ber-'hot' ria juga kagak nape-nape…" sahut Orochimaru sambil meneruskan kegiatan anehnya.

_**Now everybody do the propaganda**_

Belum pindah kemana-mana, masih seputar duo penari stripteas dipojokan. Tadi udah Orochimaru, jadi sekarang gilirannya si kurungan.

Zetsu item maupun putih, yang tangannya buntung baik yang item maupun putih, juga asik nari-nari dengan gaya yang asing. Badannya lenggat-lenggot alias meliuk-liuk dengan lunglainya kayak penari India. Kurungannya dibuka lebar-lebar gara-gara lagi disetrika ama Orochimaru sehingga boxer bergambar Julia Perez yang selalu doi pake pun keliatan jelas. Semua—hampir semua!—sweatdrop liat boxer berhawa 'panas'-nya si Zetsu.

"Hoho… boxer gue keliatan deh! Orochimaru kapan ya selese nyetrikanya? Berasa lagi sauna nih!"

_**And sing along to the age of paranoia**_

Duo 'panas' ala rentenir pelit feat ustadz sesat juga menari-nari dengan gaya yang 'panas'. Kakuzu si raja pelit itu dengan enjoynya goyang ngebor. Sementara sahabat sehidup sematinya, Hidan, juga lagi goyang gergaji. Murid Inul feat murid Dewi Perssik yang dipadukan akan jadi apa kalo lagi nari duet gitu? Silakan bayangkan sendiri!

"SINGING!!!!!!!" Sasori berteriak keras sambil terus bergaya narsis sama gitarnya.

_**welcome to a new kind of tension**_

_**all across the alien nation**_

_**where everything isn't meant to be okay**_

_**television dreams of tomorrow**_

_**we're not the ones who're meant to follow**_

_**for that's enough to argue**_

Tarian 'panas' yang aneh bin ajaib dari Pein dekaka ternyata bisa menambah suasana di lapangan upacara itu makin rame. Semuanya semakin terhanyut dalam jogetan-jogetan gaje masing-masing. Sasuke ama Sakura yang tadi cuma diem-diem aja bahkan sekarang udah nari-nari dansa yang romantis banget gitu (kok berasa kagak nyambung banget ama lagunya ya?!).

Naruto lebih parah lagi, saking ngebetnya sama kuda lumping, makhluk kuning (bukan spongebob!) itu gabung ama Konan buat ngejar-ngejar Pein si kuda. Shikamaru—yang tadinya tidur—sekarang juga lagi asik ngejar-ngejar Naruto sambil ngeremet-remet tissue lusuh. "Naruto, awas lo!!!!!! Seenaknya ngasih tissue ke mulut gue!"

Sementara Sai, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, plus Chouji goyang ala rocker yang lagi stress alias ngangguk-ngangguk ama geleng-geleng gaje sampe nabrak-nabrak kemana-mana.

Cewek-cewek Konoha JHS semuanya—minus Sakura yang lagi dansa—nari-nari salsa. Yang lebih aneh, Lee ama Ino malah berduaan nari poco-poco.

Danzou ama Sarutobi meniru gaya KakuHidan alias ngikut goyang ngebor sambil nggergaji (?). Jadi ceritanya, mereka adalah muridnya muridnya Inul Daratista ama Dewi Perssik. Lagi-lagi, cuma Iruka yang masih sweatdrop.

Beralih ke makhluk misterius dibelakang Trio Green Akatsuki…

"Itachi, kita mulai rencana besar kita!" bisik Kisame.

"Oke." Itachi menyahut. Keduanya lalu melakukan persiapan rahasia—yang bahkan anggota lainnya juga nggak tau.

"SPECIAL TREAT~!!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba Kisame dan Itachi muncul daribalik DeiSasoTobi.

BYUUUUUUURR!!!!!!

Air bah (?) tiba-tiba pula ngeguyur para penonton setia mereka alias murid-murid en para guru Konoha JHS. Itachi yang daritadi bawa-bawa lampu tecstar yang isinya bohlam (?) langsung nyalain lampunya dan menerangi si Sasori dengan cahaya lampu boros listrik, tidak terang, tapi on terus itu!!!!

_**(bridge)**_

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!!"

Semuanya sorak-sorai sambil diguyur-guyur aer ama Kisame pake jurus andalannya. Basah-basahan semua deh akhirnya!!

"SASORI!!! SASORI!!! SASORI!!!"

Tanpa menghiraukan para fansnya (?), Sasori terus bermain gitar. Bagian-bagian dimana para gitaris yang jadi raja di panggung, dimanfaatkan oleh Sasori en gitar andalannya. Sekalilagi diingatkan, silahkan dengarkan American Idiot! Biar feelnya kerasa.

Sasori—dengan narsis modenya yang senantiasa aktif—beraksi gila diatas duplikat tembok Berlin Konoha JHS (?) sambil berfoto-foto sama fans-fans dadakannya.

Persatuan Guru-Murid Konoha JHS yang lagi nonton konser gratis gila-gilaan pun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kemudian semuanya berteriak serentak,

"_**Don't want to be an American Idiot. One nation controlled by the media. Information age of hysteria. It's calling out to Idiot America!!!!"**_

_**welcome to a new kind of tension**_

_**all across the alien nation**_

_**where everything isn't meant to be okay**_

_**television dreams of tomorrow**_

_**we're not the ones who're meant to follow**_

_**for that's enough to argue**_

_**(end)**_

"Aaaaah~" Itachi tiba-tiba merem melek. "Mataku! Sharinganku! Silauuu!!! Aku buta!! Buta!!"

"Itachi… tenaga gue tersedot habis… padahal chakra gue banyak… kok bisa gini… sih?!" – Kisame –

"Gue buta bego! Lo dimana?" – Itachi –

"Tidaaaaak~!!! Tangan Tobi copot! Nuuooooo!!!" – Tobi –

"Suara gue jadi kagak jelas gini sih? Ohok-ohok! Huehuek… heeeeek…!!!" – Deidara :D –

"Gitar gue tersayang kok bisa rusak gini?! Kau teman sehidup sematiku! Kalau kau rusak, aku pun akan ikut rusak! Kalau kau mati, maka sekarang juga aku akan mati—UAAAAARRGH!!!" – Sasori bunuh diri –

"Zetsu, gawat! Encok gue kambuuuuh!!! Wadaaaooow!!!" – Orochimaru –

"Hah—?! Kalo gitu balikin kurungan gue!" – Zetsu putih –

"Konan, berenti yah kejar-kejarannya?" – Pein –

"Pein, aku udah berenti daritadi! Capek tauk!" – Konan –

"Haaaaaahh???!!!!!" – Pein –

"Naruto, makan tissue ini!! Buka mulutmu…. Aaaaaaa…" – Shikamaru –

"Shikamaru, noooo—Umbh!!!" – Naruto –

"Sasuke-kun, kita lagi ngapain disini?" – Sakura –

"Meneketehek! Oey, bakaaniki gue mati!!!" – Sasuke –

"Orochimaru, gara-gara elo kurungan gue ngadat lagi!!!" – Zetsu item –

"Danzou, apa yang kaulakukan padaku?" – Sarutobi –

"Lho—?! Kok gue jadi meluk-meluk elo gini sih?!" – Danzou –

"…" – Iruka sweatdrop –

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini, Bapak-Bapak Ibu-Ibu?!" – semua guru –

"Kok jadi basah semua?" – semua guru (lagi!) –

"Hidan, kite berguru lagi ke tempat Jupe-sensei yok!" – Kakuzu –

"Wuuoookeeeehh!!!" – Hidan –

"Akamaru, kepalamu copoot!!!" – Kiba –

"KAING!" – Akamaru –

"Aku jadi gila…." – Neji –

"Gendut, lo ngapain ngangguk-ngangguk ama geleng-geleng gitu?" – Sai –

"Sai, lo barusan bilang gue gendut haaaah—?!!!" – Chouji –

BAK BUK DUUUUAAAAAAR!!!!

Terjadilah kekacauan lain di Konoha JHS… semua anggota akatsuki pun ikut dihajar…

"MATAKUUU!!!!"

"CAPEEEEEEK!!!"

"TANGAAAAAN!!!"

"SUARA GUEEEE!!!"

"ENCOOOOOK!!!!"

"WOY, BOXER GUEEEE!!! (?)"

"PEGEEEEL BANGETTT!!!!"

"JUPE-SENSEIIII!!!!!"

"KONOHA JHS IDIOOOOOOOOOOTT`~!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Rest In Peace**

**Green Akatsuki**

**Born : Konoha SHS, 11 Maret (?) 1???**

**Dead : KonohaJHS, 11 Maret (?) 2???**

**Band kacau penggila GreenDay yang anggotanya adalah geng Akatsuki alias geng yang didirikan oleh orang-orang yang udah bertaon-taon kagak bisa lulus-lulus dari Konoha SHS. **

**Vocal : Deidara Amstrong**

**Guitar : Sasori Dirnt**

**Drum : Tobi Cool**

**Seksi publikasi : Itachi Uchiha**

**Seksi koreografi : Kisame Hishigaki**

**Seksi-seksi lain : Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Orochimaru**

**Berakhir denagn na'as di Konoha JHS, berkat keroyokan para guru yang udah lepas dari genjutsu Itachi. Kasian ya?**

**Catatan terakhir untuk kematian para akatsuki. Semoga kalian tenang bisa dikubur di lapangan upacara Konoha JHS tercinta.**

– **Naruto –**

Berawal dari hari itu, setiap tanggal 11 Maret, para murid dan guru di Konoha JHS mengadakan upacara di siang hari untuk mengenang kegilaan para Akatsukiter yang udah wafat…

- FIN -

11 Maret adalah ulang taon author!!! Jadi, kalian semua ngikutin adat Konoha JHS juga ya! Berupacaralah di siang bolong untuk mengenang hari ualng taun author dan kematian semua Akatsuki (hahaha!)…

Sayonaraaaaaa…!!!!


	2. Side Story : Author sang Peramal Ahli

**Rahasia Kebutaan Itachi dan Kecopotan Tangan Tobi**

**Rahasia Kebutaan Itachi dan Kecopotan Tangan Tobi © Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

'KRICING...KRINCING..KRINCING...'

**DeiDei :** NYAHAHAHAH!!!! Peramal terhebat dan termahsyur Ceprutth DeiDei akan menjawab semua kegelisahan dan ketidakmengertian para pembaca sekalian atas fanfic laknat saya di chap 1... bersama partner saya, yaitu kucing kesayangan saya yang kedua, KEPE!!!!!"

**Kuprit :** "Gue bukan kepe... si Kepe kan lagi tidur! Gue kuprit!"

**DeiDei : ****"**Oiaaaaaah... kenalkan, anaknya Kepe yang paling mirip ama Kepe, KUPRIIIITTT!!!!! Tepuk tangan yang meriah!!"

'PLOK!'

**Kuprit : **"Tunggu dulu! Gue pake mentari loch!!!"

'PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PL...

**DeiDei :**** "**Oke!!! Cukup tepuk tangannya..."

OK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK...'

**Kuprit : ****"**Mari kita keprok-keprok! Skali lagi keprok-keprok!!! Walau baju mahal, walau author pelit, teteep kitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...."

'KEPROK KEPROK KEPROK KEPROK KEPROK KEPROK KEPROK KEPROK!!!!'

**DeiDei : **"STOP KEPROK-KEPROKNYAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

**Kuprit :** "Napa sih? Dasar tukang iri!"

**DeiDei :** "Biarin!!!!"

**Kuprit :** "Hoy! Udah deh! Mau mulai nggak nih? Jadwal makan gue bentar lagi! Pandon-chan lagi nyiapin pizza buat gue tuh!

**Enda Pandon : **"Enak aje lu kucing! Jangan harap bisa merebut pizza ulang taun gue lagi kayak taon lalu!!! Huh!"

**Eta : **"Iya. Lagian barusan Gajah Bengkak maketin pizza itu khusus buat mba Endo..."

**DeiDei : **"Gue boleh minta...?" – puppy eyes –

**Enda Pandon :** "Kagak boleh!"

**Eta : **"Ngomong-ngomong, udah belom minjem Kupritnya? Si Kubi nyariin tuh!"

**Kuprit :** "Mami Kubitaaaaaa..........."

**DeiDei :** "Tungguuu!!!! Partner gue!!! Terus acara ngeramal gue gimana dong...????"

**Eta : **"Gue aja deh yang nemenin! Masa nggak mau ditemenin ama orang emudd kayak gini? Daripada ditemenin kucing, kan lebih waras kalo ama gue!"

**DeiDei :** "Oke deh.... Pak Sutradara, syuting kita lanjutkan!!!"

**Sutradara : **"Oke."

**DeiDei :** "Begitulah pembaca sekalian... bersama partner saya yang baru, Eta, saya akan menjawab semua kegelisahan dan ketidakmengertian para pembaca sekalian atas fanfic laknat saya di chap 1..."

**Eta : **"Benar sekali!"

**DeiDei :** "Baiklah... mari kita lihat lagi siapa yang masih bingung..." – browsing-browsing, buka fanfic, baca review –

**DeiDei :** "OHYA!!! KETEMU!!!"

**Eta : **"Benar sekali! Mana? Mana?"

**DeiDei :** "Ini... yang dari Sagi-chan... yang pen namenya Hyori Sagi..."

**Eta : **"Benar sekali ternyata, sodara-sodara!"

**DeiDei :** "Baiklah... tapi sebelum itu... saya mau ngiklan dulu! RnR fanfic saya yang lain ya!!! Yayaya??? Mau? Mau? Mau?"

**Eta : **"Benar sekali!"

**DeiDei :** "Kita mulai saja, Eta. Wahai Sagi-chan..." – sok bergaya ala mbah dukun –

**Eta : **"Komat-kamit... komat-kamit.."

**DeiDei :** "Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan anda sekarang!"

**Eta : **"Benar sekali!"

**DeiDei :** "Nggak adakah kata lain selain benar sekali?"

**Eta : **"Benar sekali!"

**DeiDei :** "Terserahlah... gini sih mending ama Kuprit aja deh! Oke. Back to the ramalan!"

**Kegelisahan dan ketidakmengertian : **"Kok bisa sih jadi aneh gitu? Ex : Ita mata'a jadi buta, Tobi tangan'a copot. Kok bisa?"

**DeiDei :** "Jawabannya adalah.... adalah.... uuuuh... adalah...."

**Eta : **"Tau jawabannya gak sih?"

**DeiDei :** "Ya jelas tau lah..."

**DeiDei :** "Sagi-chan, akan kujawab semua ketidakmengertianmu itu!!! Beserta bukti pendukungnya! (halah!)" – langsung nulis-nulis gajelas –

**Prediksi ketepatan ramalan : 100%**

**Oleh : Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Ketidakmengertian :**

**1. Kenapa Itachi bisa jadi buta?**

**Jawaban : **simpel aja... karena mata Itachi rusak setelah menatap lampu bohlam bermerk tecstar terlalu lama dan terlalu dekat... tapi, ada lagi sebuah rahasia dibalik itu...

**Data pendukung : **Itachi yang daritadi bawa-bawa lampu tecstar yang isinya bohlam (?) langsung nyalain lampunya dan menerangi si Sasori dengan cahaya lampu boros listrik, tidak terang, tapi on terus itu!!!!

Flashback ke waktu dimana Itachi jadi buta...

Waktu bridgenya, si Sasori lagi asik-asik main gitar, Deidara kan nganggur, dan makhluk banci itu iseng-iseng nyambungin kabel lampu tecstar itu ke gardu listrik terdekat yang padahal tegangannya aja sampe 10000V. Karena lampunya nyala terlalu terang, dan akhirnya, pecah deh itu lampu!!!

Lalu Itachi yang kena serpihan bohlam tecstar...

"Aaaaah~" Itachi tiba-tiba merem melek. "Mataku! Sharinganku! Silauuu!!! Aku buta!! Buta!!"

**2. Kenapa tangan Tobi bisa copot?**

**Jawaban :** yang ini seharusnya anda juga bisa mengerti kalo membaca ceritanya dengan sungguh-sungguh... karena sudah dijelaskan dengan tidak detail (?) di ficnya...

**Data pendukung :** Suara drum yang dipukul-pukul Tobi pake lollipop (?) dengan cara yang 'sangat' tidak berperasaan pun menggema ke segala penjuru.

**Penjelasan lebih det****ail : **Tobi kan mukul drumnya dengan tidak berperasaan... jadi, pasti mukulnya terlalu keras + kemantepan... padahal jatah main drumnya kan full... karena tangannya nggak kuat... copot deh jadinya!

**Selesai! :)**

**Eta : **"Benar sekali!"

**DeiDei :** "Kumat lagi deh nih manusia!"

**Eta : **"Benar sekali! Laper juga deh perut gue lama-lama..."

**DeiDei :** "Beteweh, gue juga nih! Mbak Pandon, minta pizzanya donk!"

**Eta : **"Benar sekali, mbak Pandon!"

**Enda Pandon : **"Heh, nggak boleh!"

**Eta & DeiDei :** "Minta donk! Ntar kalo nggak dikasih, kita-kita bakal nyuruh Gajah Bengkak berenti mbeliin mba Enda komik Detektif Conan lho!"

**Enda Pandon : **"Emang gue bisa punya dari vol 1 gara-gara dibeliin ama Gajah Bengkak apa?"

**Eta & DeiDei :** "Enggak juga sih..."

**DeiDei :** "Cuma si Eta aja yang minta dibeliin One Piece..."

**Enda Pandon : **"Kalo gitu, gue bakal suruh si Androt berenti ngebeliin One Piece buat Eta kalo kalian berani minta ato ngambil pizza gue!"

**Eta & DeiDei :** "Yaaaaaaaah...."

**Kuprit : **"Kenapo kalian lesu begito???"

**Eta & DeiDei :** "Huuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa—"

**Kuprit : **"OI, gue kan nggak ngapa-ngapain!!!! Kalian kenapa sih?"

**Eta & DeiDei :** "Huuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa—"

**Kuprit : **"Aaaahhhh... terserah deh! Sebagai partner, kalo kalian mau tanya sesuatu lagi tentang kegelisahan dan ketidakmengertian terhadap fanfic author gila yang lagi sama sodara sepupunya itu... silakan kontak di fb, fs, ato twitter..."

**DeiDei :** "Alamat fs gue norak banget! Ngasal, aneh, tapi males ngegantinya... cephy_ . kenapa? Karena saya adalah anak bontot maka saya tulis cephy bontoth....(nggak ada yang tanya kali!) norak sekali....hu...huuuu..."

**Eta & ****DeiDei :** "Huuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa—"

**Eta : **"Kenapa gue ikutan nangis segala? Hik! Hik!"

**END**


End file.
